With the emissions regulatory changes of 2004, 2007, 2010 and eventually 2014, heavy duty trucks have been become increasing complex in terms of information lamps, indicator lights and the number and types of components installed on the vehicle. In addition the Comprehensive Safety Assessment (CSA) established in 2010 by the Federal Motor Carrier Safety Administration (FMSCA) is a tool used by the FMSCA to find and shut down truck fleets. One of the major components for making this determination is vehicle maintenance, which is impacted by vehicle issues “which would hinder safe operation of the vehicle”. Given these two forces, fleets and owner operators are increasingly challenged to determine whether the vehicles they use every day are CSA compliant (roadworthy) and ready to generate revenue by performing their deliveries. Fleets have been further hampered by record driver turnover causing issues when new drivers are unfamiliar with their vehicles. Some concerns are whether a flashing lamp on the dash means that the truck is in imminent danger of shutting down and causing a missed delivery and whether such issues can be easily corrected or be deferred until the vehicle's mission is over or the next maintenance interval comes up.